Resident Evil: Welcome Home
by Kaleb Grim
Summary: When a man who survived Raccoon City learns of another bioweapon test in Mountain Home Idaho He must deal with the truth about his own horrifying origins and the horror to come. I'm Back and now I've got a few more ideas for this fic.
1. Chapter 0 character Bio and weapons list

Resident Evil: The Waking Devil Files

Fighting Character profiles

Kaleb Dean Grim:

A Young man haunted by the horror of the Raccoon City Incident his lover was killed by the S.T.A.R.S hunting monster Nemesis she died in his arms and came back as a zombie where he was then forced to finish her and kill the monster that started the whole ordeal and the scar on his left cheek serves as reminder of the hell he went through in that horrifying little city. He now lives in Mountain Home Idaho working as a police officer. It is also where he is gearing up for the storm that will inevitably strike Boise the state's capital. Kaleb was in prison for attacking a Pharmacy that sponsored Umbrella. He had walked right in and started wrecking the place when security had come to apprehend him they were Umbrella U.B.C.S's so seeing that he didn't hold back, he had beaten more than fifteen armed and trained professionals with just his bare hands and when one shot him with his Taser Kaleb only looked down at where the electrodes had pierced his skin. The guard who shot him swore that he just ripped the electrodes right out and threw them back into him. He was eventually subdued and arrested and charged with misdemeanor assault battery and willful destruction of property for which he served a reduced sentence of three years thanks to his brother in Boston who was studying to become a prosecutor at Harvard Law School. Kaleb had served his time with almost no problems but during a prison riot several Mexican inmates had cornered him and they all had improvised weapons he didn't have even a tooth brush. Kaleb beat them all with his bare hands and all while holding his book "Way to Peace" he then walked back into his cell and waited for the warden to come in and yell at him for fighting in his prison. But instead the cameras had caught the whole thing; he wasn't fighting them just for the fun of it, he fought them to save a fellow guard who was alone when the riot started. This led to his early release only two years ago and he then moved to Mountain home where he now lives.

Weapons Used or using:

SOCOM .45 ACP handgun: This gun is Kalebs personal weapon that has been customized to his personal tastes with a Tac Light equipped to the 20mm rail on the barrel. The barrel itself is seven inches and the capacity of this handgun is at least 12 rounds

The 'Outsider' 13mm handgun: by rights the most powerful handgun in the world surpassing the S&W 500 Magnum, and being the only one of its kind in the world capable of chambering the the custom 13mm Hydra ammunition and the Slayer 13mm HP rounds, with a length of 11 inches 10 of which being the barrel this gun will KILL ANY F##KING THAT IT HITS and it was developed for the personal use of Kaleb Grim from the standard U.B.C.S Special Ops sidearm the M13EXH2. A weapon made by Beretta under contract by Umbrella. Standard clip size is 7+1 rounds of 13mm ammunition or 13mm Hydra ammo for this gun and a box of fifty 13mm Titan Slayer HP bullets and another box of fifty 13mm Hydra bullets.

The Challenger over and under shot gun: A sawed-off double barreled 12 gauge shotgun that can use the frag 12 shells Kaleb also has Dragons Breath Pyrotechnic rounds that have been perfected as lethal also with 12 gauge sabot slugs and the awesome Frag12 shell that was obtained under rather suspicious circumstances from an Army supply Depot and the same story for the new Impaler12G shell that the Army's been trying to perfect they can go through any sort of armor-plating. two round capacity

The H&K416EXM1: A new battle rifle from H&K that has been illegally modified with a shortened barrel and laser sight and can use a 250 round box clip with the 5.56x45 standard M4 round. The barrel assembly covered by something that looked like something out of HALO that carries four thirty round magazines in it's hatches and it has a H&K AG34 grenade launcher attached to it and with the more potent HellHOUND A.P 40mm grenade rounds that were custom made by the gunsmith that helped Kaleb survive that hell he's an even more dangerous enemy to the minions of that evil Corporation however due to more guns than he had room to carry he gave it to Tony Trejo.

The PAAMSS **(A.N I'm not sure I'll use this one but I included it anyway because it was to cool to pass up on)**: A shorter more compact form of the missile system that was developed in the Vietnam War with a three warhead capacity Launcher **(this I got from playing Darkwatch**) it is the most versatile missile system in existence and with the option of fire and forget missiles it can take out ground targets too. However this newest incarnation of this old weapons platform has been designed with the sole intention of destroying larger more vicious B.O.W's

Kayla Anders Preston:

A young woman who knew both Kaleb Grim and his lover Karin Sarah from the CSI community college. She also had feelings for Kaleb and Karin didn't know when she asked her to set her up with him as she had class with him while Karin did not. Kayla rather than fight her best friend for him she did the honorable thing and stood aside she even went as far as to set them up on their first date so she bears the emotional scars of that and of Karin's death in Raccoon City. She has since left the city of Twin Falls to keep an eye on Kaleb to honor her best friends memory and keep him out of prison but Kayla also had a score to settle with Umbrella so she began to train in the Martial Arts as well as she bought a sniper rifle and practiced with it until she was a Deadeye with the rifle, she could hit a penny at 400 yards and a quarter at 600 yards. she hoped to aid Kaleb if he decided to attack the facility in Boise of course she convinced him to find proof of human experimentation in connection to the T&G-viruses and to also confirm that they even have it there before mounting an attack on Umbrella.

Weapons used or using:

The Samurai Edge 9mm custom handgun: This handgun has now found its way into Kayla's hand and now she uses it exclusively with a capacity of fifteen rounds it has some power.

The M110 30-6 semi-automatic sniper rifle: Kayla procured this powerful weapon under rather odd circumstances it's much quieter then the M40A1 she learned how to snipe with was and has a ten/twenty round capacity

The H&K MP5A2: A 9mm machine gun with a 40mm M203 grenade launcher attached to it

The Colt Anaconda 44 magnum revolver: Nuf said

Shirrea Yaw:

An eighteen year old High school student who was in the wrong place at the wrong time when the T-virus was released in Mountain Home she had to relies on a young man she barely knew much less trusted and the gun she found

Glock 17 9mm handgun: This gun was scavenged from a dead MHPD officer after all he wasn't using it.

Ithaca 37 12guage shotgun: Found in a squad car

Ruger GP100 .357 Magnum: Taken from Kutaisi's gun shop

Antonio Trejo

A 17 year old young man. He saved the life of Shirrea Yaw and now they must along with the two older people they met up with in the city.

Berretta M92F Handgun: this weapon was taken from the body of a SWAT team member who had a second handgun and gave this one to Tony.

H&K 416 5.56mm assault rifle: This weapon was given to Tony by Kaleb Grim who couldn't carry this weapon as well as his other weapons.

Double Barrel .600 Cal Savage revolver: This gun was meant for someone much stronger than Tony Trejo the .600 Savage round is so powerful that it can rip apart a human torso.


	2. Chapter 1: Arm Thy Self

Resident Evil

Welcome Home Chapter one

Arm Thy Self

By Kaleb Grim

Before I even begin writing this story let me make it clear that this project started as a way to pass the time in class, but it eventually became a full length story as it developed both here and on paper. I do not own Resident Evil or any of the weapons companies mentioned herein. This is a standalone project from the mind of an independent author. I make no money from this book and although I'd like to pitch this to whoever is in charge of publishing for Capcom I am content to write purely for my own enjoyment. All characters (aside from Albert Wesker Jr., Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S. Kennedy and Ada Wong are the creations of Resident Evils Creator and the team that aided him in creating the amazing game that inspired so much fear in so many gamers around the world) events in this story are fictional, any actual person, event, or place, historical or modern, living, dead (or undead) is coincidental and has no bearing on the events described herein. This story gives an alternate explanation of what Albert Wesker did in the time before resident evil 4 and if I get enough reviews and if this is good enough to continue with I may make a sequel (please I need the outlet so Read and Review The power of Christ compels you! No I'm joking' but really R&R please).

Mountain Home, Idaho: five years after the Raccoon City Disaster

A young man in his early twenties was heading into a well established firearms shop. The young man had pale white hair obviously the result of a traumatic experience. He then had styled just recently, it was straight yet he held it back with a black head band with dark crimson flanged ends. He was wearing a black bomber jacket with a sort of sable colored fur collar. He had on a pair of black denim pants with a pair of black boots that snapped secure under the pant legs and had metal over the top of the foot and the sole as well as the heel and on the toe. The metal was painted black so it wouldn't shine and attract any unneeded attention. But the young man's most surprising feature was his eyes. His eyes were a brilliant golden azure color but it looked faded somehow, like a light in his soul had gone out and all that was left was an empty shell.

He walked in to the gun shop his eyes immediately fell onto the young woman at the front desk of the shop. She was fairly tall who looked to be in her early to mid twenties with brilliant auburn hair that went down to her waist and piercing blue eyes. She was of course tall with a gorgeous figure, all the right curves in the places where they needed to be. Her other attributes (her bust line and other such charms) were well off too. She wore a tight fitting blue t-shirt with black jeans and a white belt. Oh! Hi Kaleb." Hello Kayla, can you tell Kutaisi sama that I'm here to pick up a package that was sent to me by a friend in North Dakota." He asked. Kayla was saddened by the unfeeling tone in his voice. Ever since his lover Karin, her best friend who'd gone with him to Raccoon City died he hadn't been the same man he was when they left. "Sure I'll go get him" she left to go find the store owner.

Kayla returned a few minutes later "He'll be out here soon he's just finishing up the requisites for some orders". She looked at the forlorn young man in front of her. "Hey Kaleb do—do you remember what tomorrow is" she asked with hesitation and sorrow so evident in her voice. "Yes, Yes I remember it's the day Karin and I had our first date and the day she died in my arms in that hell, only to come back as an undead monster hell bent on consuming my flesh. Is that the day you're talking about!" He said, venom dripping off every single syllable of his sentence. Kayla flinched at his words "I- I'm sorry Kaleb I shouldn't have said anything." She should've known better than to bring it up, especially when they were in a weapons shop. Kaleb looked back at Kayla and sighed, Karin Grayson his deceased lover was her best friend so the anniversary of her death would be hard for her too they'd known each other from pre-k all the way to U of I. But he watched her die, he held her as she faded from this world. He then had to kill her again when she came back as an undead monster who knew only hunger and causing death. "No I'm sorry Kayla it's just Every time I think about it my heart would tear itself into a thousand pieces." It was this truth that justified his only reason to live: Get revenge on those responsible for the Raccoon Incident and send all of those basterds to hell.

"Oi Kaleb san ohayo." Kaleb looked to where the voice came from. An elderly Japanese man in a blue work shirt and brown slacks came out of the back of the shop. "Ohayo, Kutaisi sama. Have you heard from Daniel?" The old man nodded "Hai. It's arrived but he had to send it by personal courier because of the nature of these particular packages' contents Kaleb—san, but I'll get them for you." The elderly man then went back in to the storage room and came back out with several large attaché cases, the kind that would be used for storing large caliber weapons and the ammunition for said weapons. Kutaisi then set the case on the store counter. Kutaisi then looked to Kayla "Preston-chan the blinds please." Kutaisi then looked at Kaleb "Grim-san the items you requested are all here and everything has been customized to your specifications I trust that these items will serve you well, but if I may ask why the need for such powerful weapons?" Kaleb looked at the older man "The less either of you two know the better off you'll be when I act."

Kutaisi shrugged "Kaleb-san I hope you know that both I and Kayla-chan care for you Kaleb and we want to help you get over your grief but I want you to know that you do not need to fight this battle alone. The elderly man then set the silver case down on the table and then opened the case. Kayla had just finished closing the blinds and shutting off the front room lights and putting up the closed sign and was headed to the back room to see the contents of those cases that that man had dropped off for Kaleb. Kaleb looked in awe at the large contents of the case. Inside the silver case was a large black handgun with four sets three of long stick box magazines twelve in total with five big boxes of bullet cartridges as well as a sound suppressor attachment. Kaleb picked up the large handgun; the gun barrel itself was as long as Kayla's arm and had fully square slide that had been filed down so the slide meshes perfectly with the frame at the beginning of the barrel was a finger wheel who's purpose wasn't apparent immediately.

The guns frame was bigger than a Desert Eagle's yet the handle of the gun wasn't built like a typical handgun. It had a checkered grip with stepping that's to prevent the gun from sliding out of the users grip while firing. The magazine well had also been fitted with stepping this was to prevent the clip from sliding out when the gun is fired and from just the size of it Kaleb knew from just a brief glance at the monster gun he knew all about it and the purpose for which it was intended for, its purpose was… death. This gun was if Satan used handguns his handgun. This monster was death in its purest form and that was fine by Kaleb. Kutaisi then set out one of the guns clips and one of the boxes of ammunition. On the side of the box Kutaisi looked at them "Slayer 13mm Custom rounds, though I feel that the term Titan Slayer is a bit excessive but they do live up to the designation. These are custom made rounds usable only by your pistol Kaleb, they pack more of a punch then the standard rounds used by special forces units the bullet cores themselves are a thermite phosphorus blend; while the tips are made of Teflon to increase penetration power, the bullet has a full metal jacket and thanks to the core of the bullet they will explode two seconds after impact not after being fired, the blast will only be enough to scatter the metal jacket like shrapnel from a fragmentation grenade. You only have fifty of these exploding bullets the other fifty are 13mm Hydra rounds these rounds are your standard slug types and will kill anything that moves with a few exceptions. The bullet media for all 100 of them is the Meteorian Smokeless Media Type7 with these bullets you can chase down a target from an effective range of up to 200 yards away"

Kutaisi then opened the box of cartridges while he took out a tray of the large caliber bullets he spoke of the gun that Kaleb was holding "This gun is called the "Outsider" it is a customized version of the M13EXH2 13mm anti B.O.W/Zombie combat pistol now fielded by the U.B.C.S (Umbrella Biohazard Containment Squad) with some obvious and some improvements and modifications. A slightly heavier material has been used to make the 280mm barrel to achieve the same effect as a compensator barrel attachment," Kaleb held the gun by the handle and tilted his wrist to see down the side of his handgun. "Kutaisi-san this weapon has a compensator attachment as well, an explanation is in order," "Ah nothing gets by you does it Grim-san. That compensator is really a battery for the Outsider's laser sighting system. While it does add weight to the barrel reducing recoil that is not its real purpose, as per your request Kaleb-san Daniel Conan had procured one of these powerful handguns and customized it to your specifications but he felt that a laser sight was a must for a weapon such as this." Kaleb looked down at the laser sight on his gun and smiled. "That Conan he always thinks two steps ahead of me and everyone else." Kaleb turned to Kutaisi "Jubei Kutaisi you and Daniel are always surprising me, thank you my friend," Jubei just smiled "There is no need for thanks Kaleb-san, in my eyes you are the same as the son I lost in the war when the bomb was dropped on Hiroshima"

While the two men had been through more hell than either of them cared to admit she was always here, safe in her home. "I wish that I had been with you and Karin, Kaleb maybe I could've done something for her had I been there." Kaleb sighed "Kayla there wasn't anything that could be done for her, she died and it's all my fault, that's all there is to it. The only thing I can do now is get revenge for her and all those who also died in that hell," Kaleb gave a weak laugh "heh that is all I have left anymore is to get revenge on those responsible for Raccoon

Kaleb then looked to Jubei "What else did Daniel send me Jubei?" The old man wiped his eyes "He also sent you a very unique weapon that I'm sure you will find to be to your approval," Jubei then set another case on the table and opened it. Inside the case was a double barreled over and under shotgun, the barrels were sawed off to a quarter their original length, over all the gun was about two and half feet long from the handle to the end of the barrels. The gun barrels were a dull black color but the receiver was a silver color and the handle looked like stained mahogany with a metal pad held on by screws, around the trigger guard there was the action release. The handle was a pistol grip type so it wouldn't be hard to use in close quarters. Kaleb looked at the shotgun "great a sawed off 12 with a foot and a long barrel assembly perfect for my gun stinger maneuver it'll do just fine. The ammo for it?" Kutaisi then handed him a box of buckshot and a box of slugs as well as a metal case with the words Frag 12 stamped into the top of it and another case that read Dragons Breath incendiary rounds. "This gun can fire an explosive shell with great accuracy and these DB shells are akin to a flame thrower in shot shell form. This gun while it has only two rounds to fire it packs more of a punch than most sawed off shotguns. Kayla looked mystified by the guns but one thing still bugged her "Kaleb, do you think that you can take on Umbrella with just these guns?" Kaleb looked at her "Yes I know they will especially if the third item is what I think it is."

Kutaisi set the last case on the table. "This is the crowning achievement of Daniel's gunsmithing skills" he then opened the case. Inside was a machine gun with four ammo cans containing three thousand rounds of 5.56mm each as well as five stick mags and two 100 round drums. This gun could put out the lead. "The H&K416EXM9, it has the capacity of its larger parent gun with the ease of use of a carbine. The grenade launcher is just simply a M203 and the grenade rounds are the awesome HE rounds and for good measure he sent two six round rings of 40mm Incendiary mark 2's (this with White Phosphorus) and the coup de grace the 40mm HellHOUND rounds you requested." How many HellHOUNDs' are here Jubei?" The old man had a dark gleam in his eye; one thing to know is that when he had one of those it usually meant that someone was going to be wishing they never messed with something he Jubei Kutaisi had carried in his shop. "There are twenty-five HellHOUND grenade rounds in that box and another box of 13mm rounds for your handgun," Kaleb grinned at the assault carbine on the table. "Oh that is good, so very good; thank you Kutaisi-san," Kaleb began to gather up the weapons that he had received when Jubei walked up to him with another case. "Daniel also sent this with the message; "Don't get dead and don't throw your life away because of something that happened that was out of your control, got it?" Jubei then set the case on the counter with the others and opened it. Inside the case was a set of multipurpose gun clip rigs that could hold a total of five clips on either side of the torso and hold twelve clips for any of his guns (save for the shotgun because it used shells that had to be hand loaded into the receivers') and Kutaisi had even included belt attachments so Kaleb could store clips on his belt. The old man also included a dump pouch for clips that had been spent, He also had a shotgun shell slots on a belt rig that would be enough to hold comfortably fifty shells at the most

The old man nodded. Kaleb looked to the elderly man and thanked him for his contribution "How much will these cost me; after all you charged me $645 for my SOCOM special issue and even with me giving back the suppressor I still had to pay for three more clips for the gun which cost me another $200 and those were standard 12 round mags!" Kutaisi just waved him off "how much ammo do you keep on your person for that SOCOM at any given time?" Kaleb looked at him "Umm five 12 round mags and two 21 round mags, why?" The elderly man then set another double clip rig on the table "start carrying more I feel a storm brewing on the horizon, and it's going to go all to hell soon

(and that's chapter one down and out. Stick around for C-2 R&R.) Grim, out Read and review.


	3. Kayla's Secret Desire and Memories

Chapter Two: Nightmares and Sniper Rifles

(In This Chapter I introduce another of my OC's in more detail and what the relationship is between her and the Male OC will push the rating a bit with mentions of sexual themes but not enough to really jack it up to M rated. I've changed the Genre to Hurt/Comfort+Adventure sorry for any confusion and for those who were waiting for me to update I'm sorry I'm sorry this one is late but college is a pain in the arse and with work and my dad allways on the computer I haven't had time to get the chapters up *bows deeply*) _This chapter is dedicated to my dear departed friend Danielle S. Bates: may you rest in peace my friend. _

As Kaleb examined his newly acquired weapons He looked at the assault rifle and then to the shotgun and finally at the powerful Outsider and at the rigs that came with each gun and he told Kutaisi that he would take the big black handgun and the sawed-off shotgun with him and leave the rifle with him. Kaleb then took the hip holster for the large handgun and the leg rig for the shotgun called the Challenger 12G he also left the armor that had been provided but he'd be back to get them when he needed them. As he left the shop he thanked Jubei for the extra clips and the fresh box of five hundred .45 ACP bullets with that he was out the door. He walked over to his custom built motorcycle (if you want to know how it looks just think of Cloud Strife's Fennrir bike) he started the engine and rode off to return to his apartment.

(With Kayla)

Kayla looked to the direction that Kaleb rode off in, "so he kept it after all" she was refering to the motorcycle that Kaleb rode. He and built it before he met either Karin or her but when he and Karin had started dating they took long moonlit rides out in the desert surounding the greater Twin Falls area and those times they didn't come back until dawn were what made that bike more then a bike to Kaleb. She knew that he would think of Karin when he rode that bike. Her heart was just as heavy as his was; she and Karin had been best friends since Pre-K and had grown up together. She felt his pain and knew his rage: three years ago Kaleb had gone to Boise to look for work and he stopped at the large shopping complex they had in the center of the city but when he saw the Umbrella Corp. pharmacy he snapped. Seeing that symbol again made him see red and after that Kayla didn't know much of the details but what she did know was it took twenty gaurds and tranquilizer rifle to finally subdue him.

She went back to her tasks in the shop knowing that after she clocked out she would drive her beaten up 87 Ford Mustang out to a local rifle shooting spot where she would have up to a thousand yards in any direction to practice her snipeing skills. She had been developing these skills over a period of thirteen years and she was twenty-four now. Her father had started her on this road and she kept at it, she even won a few national NRA competions and could hit a dime at six-hundred yards with the sniper rifle that Kutaisi had sold her. A M110 (A.N I saw it on FutureWeapons). But no one knew how good she was, save for Karin. She supported Kayla and now she was an expert markswoman (this is to apese any femenists who read this). The memories of her and Karin going out to target practice brought tears to her eyes

A few hours later Kayla was on her way back to the apartment complex that both she and Kaleb lived in. They lived in separate buildings but they lived in same complex. She had pulled in to the parking lot and gotten out of her car when she saw Kaleb's bike in his spot and it reminded her of one stormy night in April when her building was being tented for fumigation. She had to stay out of her appartment for a few days so she asked Kaleb if she could stay with him for a few days naturally he said yes as was his nature to never refuse a woman in need but he insisted that she take the bed while he slept on the couch.

However during that fateful night Kayla's sleep had been disturbed by a horrible nightmare. She woke up in Kaleb's bed (he wasn't in there with her, he was on the couch). She was in one of his black button down shirts and her bra and panties (If you haven't noticed I am MALE I don't know what women sleep in and when I sleep with a woman she not usually wearing much but that is another story for another time.) She heard thrashing sounds in the next room and fearing that Kaleb was in trouble she ran out there. She saw him on the couch thrashing about like he was in pain such that would have any normal person crying out in agony, but Kaleb's pain was not physical it was emotional. His pain stemed from his loss and was apperntly manifesting itself in these nightmares which had him crying.

She went to the side of the couch to see if he'd injured himself in his night terrors. Fourtunatly he hadn't but the things he said in his sleep still kept her up at night. She tapped him on the shoulder but before she pull her hand away his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He then pulled out a six inch monofilimant blade the kind that were issued to special forces operatives. He held the blade against her neck and it was then she saw his eyes; they were red. The kind of red that is visable even in the darkest place imagineable. In those eyes she saw an evil-feral look that was not the man she knew and the man she secretly loved with ever ounce of her being. Yet it seemed that whatever monsters that were in Raccoon City one had come to poses Kaleb. Lightning then flashed and thunder crashed filling the room with noise and light for a brief instant. In that moment Kayla saw him; he was only wearing a pair of black drawstring sweatpants that looked a little baggy on his well developed body, but she had no time to admire his build as he had a blade to her throat. "Kaleb please stop; it's me Kayla I'm your friend. Kaleb don't do this I want to help you; please snap out of it!" Her words reached him and his eyes regained their blue-hazel color. He looked at her "Kayla?" He saw the knife and where it rested. "Kayla... Kayla! My god I'm so sorry I-I I was" she had tears in her eyes but not from fear, but from sorrow. He was a wounded soul with a monster trying to devouer what was left of it and she couldn't do a thing to help and she honestly thought she would die that night at his hands.

He slumped back against the couch droping the blade. It stuck into the floor where stayed the remainder of the night; Kayla sat next to him, her legs shifted to the side so she could wrap her arms around him and hold him as he cried. **(A.N; He's not a wimp or a crybaby he just suffers from mild Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD for short and I've heard about it manifesting in all kinds of ugly ways this is the kindest one I could think of**). He buried his face in her shoulder and whispered "I'm so so sorry," over and over till she reasured him that she was fine and that she wasn't scared of him or mad at him. Finally after a few minutes he calmed down and his sobs subsided and he lifted his head off her shoulder. Kayla asked him if he'd had these nightmares before and he had they'd been occuring for a month now. Which wasn't to hard to believe it was his and Karin's Fifth aniversery of their first date. His mind was punishing him for not protecting her like he should of ,but Kayla kept telling him that it wasn't his fault and that the whole situation was both out of his control and that he did the best he could with the tools that were available to him. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed again which scared Kayla causing her to bury her head in his bare chest. Kaleb looked at the blonde haired goddess curently on his chest "ha I'm the one with the unholy nightmares and here you are with your head in my chest like a little kid." Kayla looked up at him and asked if she could sleep with him since she wouldn't be able to sleep after all that had happend otherwise. After all it hadn't been storming like it was then when she fell asleep the first time that night. He nodded and said that he'd appreciate the company after the nightmare he had.

The two of them laid down on the couch; Kayla curled against Kaleb's strong chest and her slim yet supple arms around his shoulders and his powerful well musceled arms around her. They would protect each other from their fears and with content smiles they drifted to a peaceful slumber.

Kayla's mind returned to the present as she went up to her appartment and thought "When he and I are through mourning you Karin maybe we might have a chance at happiness together; I'm one of the few people who know his pain and one of the fewer remaining still who could quell his temper. Karin you didn't know how I felt about him and I don't blame you nor do I hate you for loving him the way I do and I hope you don't mind if I love him in your place. His heart was yours Karin but he needs to move on with his life; I want to help him and I wish that you could give me your blessing and even if he doesn't love me that way I still want to help him and god willing I will"

(Whew This one took a while to get up but I hope it's to my readers satisfaction This is Kaleb Grim signing off for now next chapter up soon I hope). By the way does anyone know the name of the other earthbending kid on avatar not Toph but the one who came with them in the invasion where he had facial hair then I need to know it's for another fic I'm working on leave it in a review or send a message please I must know!


	4. The Basterd Wesker and Kaleb's Memories

Chapter Three: Records of The Basterd Wesker and Kalebs Memories

The next chapter in this vile writing that is my Pilot fanfiction is now up.

Albert Wesker to some is the most powerful man in the world was in his evil lair behind a desk pouring attention over various documents that covered his desk. **(_Ha ha ha even the big bad Wesker has to do paper work; I am evil Mwahahaha (Wesker slams open the door) "GRIM! You will pay for this indiscretion Grim" (I grab a Rocket Launcher) "Take a hike Bi-atch" (Jumps over him and fires in midair) BOOOOOOOOM! "well that's over with now on with the story.) _**The files were on the assumption that there was another unaccounted Wesker child. The basterd of the family if you will all the documents said the same thing and they pointed to one man being his missing sibling. This man was a survivor of Raccoon City and had served three years at Iron Pen Penitentiary for attacking an Umbrella pharmacy in Boise Idaho. Wesker smiled at this (He should show a little more facial expressions in the games but then again I don't own RE so I have no control.) his missing sibling was not like his/their {he corrected himself} other siblings as he was a trouble maker and their deceased siblings were all white collar types. Another difference was that he had not received the same virus injection that he and the others had been give as apparently he didn't need it and he didn't have the fail-safes that he and the others had. Wesker sneered at this "Truly a basterd in every sense of the word my 'brother',"

Wesker noticed that in one of the reports from the lab where this 'Wesker' was created in 1977 was that the newborn hadn't taken to the geneticly imprinted fail-safe and was ordered to be disposed of and recorded as a failure and around the same time two of the top researchers for this lab had disappeared and so had the failed experimental 'newbreed' child **(What! Umbrella is EVIL so it's not real stretch that they would kill a newborn baby just because some part of it's genetic code was flawed)**the names of these two researchers were Robert Dean Grim a bio-weapons specialist and former United States Marine who served in the Philippines conflict in 1972 and in a Black Ops Mission to Egypt in '73' and in 1974 returned to the states and began working at the Salt Lake City lab; and Reahnna Jacobs Bio-engineering major out of MIT who began working at the lab in 1974 around the same time as Robert.

The child's project name was 'Gilgimesh' and from the report that Wesker had; the child was a bio-engineered clone of himself with some distinct differences including a change in physical appearance, temperament, and even his voice and hair color would be slightly different from his, but also detailed in the report the child was apparently supposed to be some sort of experimental next-generation super-soldier/god child called 'Newbreeds' who would be the soldiers in Ozwel E Spencer's new world. So to achieve this kind of evolutionary development it was predicted that during his time in the test tube he would receive only a diluted form of the Progentor Virus in the hopes that he would already have most of the abilities that he Albert Wesker Jr. had because of the injection William Birkin had given him to take the difference being that this 'Newbreed' would have longer to master his abilities and he wouldn't need the periodic injections to keep up his strength. Though it was said in the report that the child hadn't taken to the fail-safe because of the introduction of the Progenitor Virus during the embryonic development stages. Wesker looked over another file from the same lab.

This file detailed the next attempts to create another 'Newbreed' child this second child codenamed: Beowulf **(cheesy I know but the theme for all the big bosses seem to come from Greek mythology for example: Nemesis a god who knows all and sees all and is completely invincible)**was a great success and was sent to live with a family who already had a child. Wesker read further and found that the bigwigs of this facility believed that this families other child was in fact the missing 'Gilgimesh' baby and that the couple were in fact the also missing Robert and Reahnna who had since gotten married and changed her name to Reahnna Grim the other child was a four year old dark-haired boy named Kaleb Dean Grim. The given name of the second child was Derek Martin Grim; the progress of the two children was moniterd until 1998 when the older Grim child Kaleb, was involved in the Raccoon Tragedy and the young woman who was the young mans lover; her name was Karin Grayson was killed by a B.O.W much resembling the Nemesis Tyrant. "You too have suffered at the hands of that madman Spencer," thought Wesker. (**Wesker would call Spencer a mad man because he started the whole thing while Wesker believes that what he is trying to do is right or something I don't really know what Wesker's thinking was but I do know that he thought it was right) **Wesker sat down in his chair looking at the picture that the file provided. The writing on the picture read "Kaleb Dean Grim after Raccoon" It was of a man with white hair and lifeless blue-hazel eyes Wesker then decided "I belive it's time I saw my dear brother." Wesker then set about to get a helicopter to take him to Mountain Home Idaho.

* * *

Mountain Home Idaho

Kaleb was in his apartment getting ready for his nightly training session on the roof of the complex. His attire was a pair of black sweat pants that had a red draw string that was tied up in a loose knot. he wore a grey wife-beater shirt that hugged his well muscled body and as always he had on his black/dark blue headband. it had been a gift from Karin for their six month anniversary she said that she got it for him so he could keep his straight long and at the time black hair out of his face when he did his Mauy Thai **(Thailand kickboxing used by Sagot in Street Fighter)**and Shotokan **(Chinese martial art used by Sub-Zero in MKDA)**exercises. He looked over on a bookshelf he had in his living room on it was a picture of him and Karin when they had gone camping during spring break and Kaleb had to her displeasure brought his Glock 37 9mm he was a police officer in Mountain Home he joined the force when he was nineteen and that was two years before before Raccoon City and it was his duty pistol; he had told Karin that he just felt so exposed without it and when he actually left it at home on their trip to Raccoon to see Karin's Parents who had moved there when she moved in with him after dating him for eight months.

He sighed and looked up to the ceiling "Karin. The year and a half we spent together was the happiest I'd ever been in a long, long time you loved me. A monster;" He had come to know about how he really came to be from his 'father' he didn't really care that he was really a test tube baby and his 'mother' had helped him realize his abilities and within months time he had mastered his superhuman (**not like super speed or nothing just think about how Wesker fights in Resident Evil5 during the fight with Jill and him and on the tanker)**agility and strength. Then his father taught him how to fight the way the Marines taught him, and he had taken to it like a fish to water. Yet even with all his superhuman abilities he still couldn't save the woman he loved. "and even though your gone I still hold the nights we shared close to my heart. I love you Koiishi." **(beloved)** Kaleb then grabbed his pair of custom made knives that his father had helped him choose when he was eight. **(think Krauser's knife in RE4)**the long gleaming blades were over a foot long with the handles being another seven and a half inches and these blades had a big brother; a Kaybar styled longsword that had been custom made by him with Kutaisi's help. The blade's of all three weapons were made of a darkened Titanium/Aluminum alloy that could stand up to even the hardest targets and cut through them with relative ease. He then left his apartment and went up to the roof.

Kaleb was up on the roof of his apartment complex doing his combat exercises. They were sets and forms of both armed and unarmed combat; he always started his exercises with unarmed combat. He passed it off as Mauy Thai and Shotokan when anyone asked him about it yet his knives and longsword were very difficult to explain but not to Karin. He had the knives before he met her; they were a gift from his father and he told her he served in the Marines and after college he would too. He just told Kutaisi the marital was when he helped the older man craft his longsword. It had a two and half foot long blade and a foot long handle that was in fact was a metal handle wrapped in leather which ensured that it wouldn't break on him. As he wrapped up his unarmed training he ended with a Whirlwind Kick (**my tribute to Street fight 4 that came out recently)**that sent the punching bag he was taking out his frustrations on over the side of the roof and into the parking lot below which wasn't uncommon and he'd taken it apart sufficiently before he finished it off.

As he prepaired to begin his armed combat style practice he thought back to when he first received his knives. It was the summer of 1985 when he was eight years old. His father Robert had taken him out to the family homes backyard and brought out with him several types of knives; he laid them out on a table. There were so many of them that Kaleb wonderd what his father was doing. Robert instructed him to pick up each knife by its handle and swing them around until he deterimined which blade was the perfect fit for his body. Kaleb picked up the first knife on the table a long curved Guruki Knife (**Alice's knives in R.E Extiction)**and began swinging it around. He had it in his hands for maybe all of twenty seconds before his father snatched the blade from his hands and told him to pick up the next one. This blade was standard Kaybar fighting knife. Kaleb picked it up but almost as soon as he did it to was snatched out of his hands. This pattern repeated for an hour. As the pile of rejected weapons increased the happier Robert seemed to get it was as if his father was glad that he was so hard to fit a weapon to. Kaleb then came across the Barlari fighting knife that became his first knife. He reached for it and picked it up and as he swung it around his father watched unmoving. That was Robert Grim's gift to his son that year. He looked down at the blades "Thanks dad for all you taught me."

He then grabbed his first long knife out of the special holster set he had for his three bladed weapons and began his single knife fighting style workout. He proceeded to do a series of strikes, stabs, swings and special techniques that his father taught him for thirty minutes. He ended the single style exercise with throwing the blade up into the air and drawing his other long-knife then catching the other one by the handle with the blade pointing straight up. His duel knife style was more ferocious then his single blade style in that it was designed to kill mercilessly. Kaleb performed this style for forty-five minutes ending it when he swung both knives in an arc and then performing a back-flip sending him into the air upside down he spun his legs around in the air and extended both arms in the opposite direction of each other using his legs for momentum and twisting his entire body around in midair and making his arms as a propeller he sliced a full two rotations before rolling into an airborne somersault and landing with his back toward his imaginary target knowing full well that had something solid been there it would be in bloody chunks.

He flipped the knives up into the air and caught them by the handles with the tips of the longknives pointing towards the ground without missing a beat then twirling them around by the circular shaped guard break so the tips were pointing at the sky and then with a one-eighty twist bringing him into a crouch with his right leg extended he threw the blades into two black painted styrofoam blocks that served as targets for knife throwing. While still in the crouch he reached back with his left arm and drew the Kaybar longsword off his back and went into a broadsword style stance **(not the broadsword used by europeian knights but the broadsword style that Kung Lao uses in MKDA)**and began his ninety minute long kata practice which was divided up into three, thirty minute portions, for he needed to be ambidextrous (proficient in using a weapon with either hand and also with both) with this weapon. ending this last session with an over-the-back vaulting maneuver followed by a downward slash. He flipped the sword with one hand and returned it to its sheath while kneeling down on his left knee. He stood up and with a bow he was finished with his exercises. He went to retrieve his longknives; as he retrieved his second knife he heard a rustling noise bringing his knife out with one fluid motion drew up on a man dressed in what looked like a black set of combat gear.

Wesker clapped his hand in mock applause "Bravo Mr. Grim, bravo. You are quite skilled with your weapons and fists I admit I am impressed." Kaleb looked at the man his eyes were hidden by black sunglasses, his hair was blond and cut short then spiked, his eyes though were visible through his glasses. "His eyes are just like mine when I'm using my 'Newbreed' abilities how?" He thought. Wesker then stepped down off the the ledge and removed his sunglasses his eyes fully visible "Well you are quite different from how your dossier described you. I did not expect such blatent disregard for secrecy and such an open use of your talents." Kaleb looked at the strange man he could tell the other man was armed with a handgun and a survival knife as well as an S&W 500 revolver "you mean the martial arts and the stuff with the blades and sword; well that just comes from practice nothing special about it or anything I need to keep hidden." Wesker scoffed "I was not talking about the fighting or the knife and swordplay; I was talking about the agility you displayed during certain maneuvers." Kaleb tensed and a single thought ran through his mind "Fuck," Kaleb tensed further as the stranger extended his arms and then went into a fighting stance.

Weskers eyes glowed red and Kaleb assumed his own stance but kept his emotions in check for they triggered his abilities. Wesker moved faster then the eye could follow, well a normal person's eyes anyway but Kaleb was far from normal. Wesker ran at Kaleb and threw a leaping side kick at his mid-section. Kaleb leaned far and wrapped his left arm around the leg Wesker used to kick; stopping him dead in his tracks. Wesker kicked with his other leg and twisted out of his grasp and delivered a sweeping hook kick. The kick connected with Kaleb's ribs sending him back a few feet and causing him to stagger. Kaleb shook his head and reassumed his stance. He and the stranger circled each other waiting for the other to make their move.

So sorry but I'm going to end the chapter here but Read and Review none-the-less Remember Requests for reviews

Ciao.


	5. Wesker's thoughts and Excella

Chapter Four: Combat Evaluations and an Injured Wesker

Resident Evil: Welcome Home

By Kaleb Grim

Here's Chapter Four, Sorry about leavin' ya in suspense but I thought I'd try out at Cliffhanger

Wesker and Kaleb were on the roof of his apartment complex fighting each other and it seemed like neither would yield to the other, but as they circled each other Wesker drew his handgun pointing it at Kaleb _BANG BANG BANG! _Kaleb rolled out of the way and lunged at the other man catching him in a clothes-line and hitting him with such force that Wesker was sent flying head over heels quite literally I might add (ha let's see the steroid-pumped Chris Redfield do that HA!). However Wesker flipped around in mid-air and delivered a Gale Kick (the inverted version of the Whirlwind Kick) to Kaleb's mid section forcing him back five feet and knocking him to the ground. Wesker landed with his back towards. He rose quickly performing a sweeping back kick as stood up; Kaleb was flat on his back "ogh, damn." He rolled back planting his legs on the ground then he righted himself and he assumed his fighting stance again.

Wesker was breathing hard and Kaleb was winded "_Huff puff _you are skilled…….. Brother," Kaleb looked at the other man "WHAT!? What the hell are you talking about; you're no brother of mine!" Wesker had a wicked sneer on his face "You know that you are a 'Newbreed' yet you have know idea as to your true origins; truly clueless," Wesker then ran at him. Kaleb looked up and his eyes began to glow red. Wesker didn't notice the change in the other man and he jumped up to deliver a Hooking Punch but Kaleb shot his hand up catching Wesker's fist. Wesker glared at him; Kaleb looked up at Wesker his red eyes glowing more brilliant then Weskers "since you know the truth about me I don't have to hold back," Kaleb delivered a fierce side-kick to Weskers sternum then jumped up leading with his other leg he delivered a somersault kick to Weskers head. This last strike sent Wesker over the side of the building plunging to the hard asphalt below.

Kaleb ran over to the side of the building to see what had happened to Wesker. He peered down at the parking lot searching for any sign of the man that attacked him. "Nothing, sonofabitch! He just vanished into thin air!" Kaleb went back down to his apartment and called the police and quickly hid his blades.

Wesker had retreated to the car he had used to come here from the airport. He got in the back "Driver! To my hotel." The driver nodded "Very good Mr. Wesker," The driver started the engine and set off for the hotel Wesker was staying at.

At the hotel

Albert Wesker opened the door to his room and removed his combat webbing that held his weapons, he then proceeded to remove his coat and the shirt he wore beneath it. He looked at the injuries that Kaleb inflicted on him: his left leg was broken in two places, four ribs were broken, and his right wrist was shattered. "Hmpf this 'Newbreed' is going to be more difficult to persuade than I had anticipated." Wesker then allowed his viral healing abilties repair the damage done to him by the fight with Kaleb. If he had taken the Progenitor virus before he left for this god foresaken city then he would have crushed Kaleb. After his healing abilities had taken care of his injuries Wesker walked over to the double doors that led to the balcany. He opened them and stepped out onto the balcany. He leaned over the rail that was supposed to keep people from falling over the side and gazed out over the city. "Small wonder why you wanted to change this world.........Spencer. Its population is so full of mindless weaklings who can only rush through their lives oblivious as to what they could do."

Wesker heard the door that led to the bedroom open; he whirled around coming face to face with Excella Gionne. "Albert darling, you left the facility without so much as word to me and came here and got yourself injured. What have you been doing Albert?" Wesker's gaze trailed over the bronze skinned woman, and while he had no romantic feelings towards her he had to admit she had a body to be proud of. Her body was covered by a black silk dress that shone in the evening sun. Her long smooth legs carried her over to him with such grace he'd swear she was floating. She held herself in perfect posture her hips remained allmost motionless as she walked to him. All her effort had been in making her shoulders sway so her rather large breasts would bounce catching even more attention from him. He was after all male and all men are in reality is one big on/off switch. **(And I'm secure enough to admit this.) **Wesker noticed the smile she wore; she only wore that smile for him her eyes held a dangerous glint that on some primal level where reason and logic mattered as much manure did excited him.

Wesker stepped forward and a sly smile crossed his lips "I am simply here to study one of Umbrella's failed experiments you need not concern yourself in this matter." Excella caught the meaning behind his words and tilted her head a bit "Well Albert dear I am here so you may wish to take this chance for some rest."

(**this is treading into unknown waters for me I've never done a lemon scene where one participant didn't love the other OHH DAMN! Monkeyfeathers that wasn't supposed to come out but since I threw that up in the air may as well say it now: The next chapter will have a lemon Wesella [Wesker&Excella] so if your offended by things like that turn back now because goin' to the chapter after it won't be an option yet.)**


	6. Dante's Inferno

Chapter six: Dante's Inferno: Enter Hell

Quote: "ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTERS THERE!"

It had been three days since the blond haired man had attacked him on the roof top and Kaleb was staying at Kayla's apartment in the building next to his own. From there he was close enough to his stash of weapons and ammunition that he had acquired in the two and a half years he'd been living in Mountain Home. Kayla didn't mind having him stay over but she didn't like him having his blades with him too. He still went to work as an officer in the Mountain Home Police Department.

While he was getting ready for his shift he pulled on his tight fitting shirt and put his uniform on and while he was getting dressed Kayla watched him and she saw his toned body and, while she respected that he was still mourning Karin she couldn't help but notice how well his uniform fit him and how it would cling to his body and the only thought that crossed her mind was _"hmm what a man; I wonder how he is in bed?" _Kayla shook her head and tried to dispel the thoughts that were attacking her mind but she just couldn't get the image of his seemingly sculpted body and she stared at him until he was done changing into his uniform.

He turned and looked Kayla and asked her "How do I look Kayla?" She had a slight blush on her face "You look great I've never seen someone look so good in a uniform." He smiled "Thanks Kay. Well I'm off keep an eye on my place and if you see that man don't try to take him on you call me okay." She nodded. With that he left for his shift.

* * *

Kaleb went down to the basement garage to get on his motorcycle to get down to the station. As he rode down the street his thoughts went back to Kayla and how she was staring at him when he was getting his uniform on. She liked him more than what he originally thought. This troubled him as the last person who loved him ended up dead and he couldn't bare to lose another person he cared about.

As he rode towards the police station he felt something down in the most primal part of his soul. Something was off about today and he didn't like it. It was eerily quiet in the streets of Mountain Home it was as if everyone was shut up in there homes. Sure it was nine o clock at night but still there should have been someone out here it was too quiet. He did a quick 360 degree sweep around his position, not seeing anyone he grabed the mouth piece of his radio. "Base this is MHPD09034. Base, come in_," (Shhhchk) _"MHPD09034 this is base What's goin' on Kaleb?" Kaleb grimmaced he'd called them to ask what was going on but he had to be sure it wasn't just his nerves getting to him. "Base where is everyone the street is dead like a ghost town?" "MHPD09034 this is Base your not the only one who's called in asking that same question but we've been swamped with reports of domestic disturbances throughout the city and we're streached pretty thin here Kaleb. You've leave to investigate the situation, you can start with the domestic distubance near your position. Address is 404 Devlin ST. N."

"Acknowledged Base; John?" Yeah Kaleb?" "This whole thing has my spider sense tingling and that's never a good thing," "I know Kaleb but we don't know everything yet so all we can do is hope that this whole thing is just a big fluke." Kaleb sighed "Yeah I know but just don't do anything stupid 'kay John?" "Roger that Kaleb." Kaleb smirked and said "10-4 good buddy" "Good hunting Kaleb."

* * *

Kaleb found the address that John had given him over the Sqwak Box and pulled into the driveway. The three cars in the driveway indicated that someone may be home but just to be safe Kaleb put a twelve round clip into his SOCOM.45 Tac pistol. The weight of the rounds in the gun was reasureing to him as walked up to the door. He stepped onto the porch and aproached the door unaware of the hollow irisless white eyes that watched him from the shadows of the dark windows of the house. Kaleb had the 'Outisider 13mm' in a shoulder holster with a clip loaded with 13mm 'Hydra' rounds so if he encountered any nasty suprises he could effortlessly deal with them. He knocked on the door of the house. "This is Officer Kaleb Grim with the Mountain Home Police Department; I'm here in response to a domestic disturbance call may I come in?"

He waited a few moments "Nothing. Hmm; this is your last warning, open the door now!" He waited a few more moments then he drew his handgun and stepped back a few steps and proceeded to kick the door open. It was dark inside so he readied his weapons Tac light.

* * *

He stepped into the house his handgun drawn. He flipped the switch on the guns Tac Light and turned it on. Kaleb looked around the house; it was like a hurricane had hit inside the house: there were overturned chairs and bits of the wall were missing. "My god, what happened here?" He became concerned, _it's just like five years ago _he thought. "Hello is anyone here! My name is Officer Kaleb Grim of the Mountain Home Police Department. If you can hear me please come out now!" As he went down a hallway a closet door opened up. He trained his gun on the doorway. "Is someone there?" a teenage girl fell out of the closet. He ran over to and felt for a pulse. "Nothing she's gone." he said to no one in particualar. As he stood up he heard a noise from the darkness behind him. He turned around and shined his light through the darkness.

His gunlight shined on the hallway behind him, he found more strewn around wall debries but there was somthing else that he saw in the hallway, something that unearved him compleatly. There was a thick red substance on the walls and floor of the hallway. He walked down the hallway and touched one of the pools of red on the wall. He brought his hand back and looked at the red substance on his hands_. Blood, it's blood_. He followed the blood trail, were he a normal human police officer he would've ran back out and called for backup but with all the disturbances the police force would spread thin as it was and they wouldn't get here in time and they couldn't be expected to be able to deal with this; no it was up to him to find the one responsible for these crimes _"What if they're not human or what if the events of Racoon City are indeed repeating themselves here in Mountain Home Idaho what will you do Kaleb?_" said a dark voice from the back of his mind

Kaleb despised the dark half of his mind as it held what he feared he would become if he were ever to lose control of his mind_. "Silence Chaos, do you really think I don't realize what could be going on here may be another bio hazard! Now return to the darkest corners of my mind and trouble me no more Chaos_." Chaos simply shruged his imense shoulders and began to _fade "Just remember that we have someone to protect; that girl who was friends with your previous lover_." Kaleb scoffed _"You think I don't realize that! I know this; this whole situation smells like another biohazerd_." Chaos _nodded "Proceed then, Fledgling_." Kaleb's anger at being called that hated name was obvious _"Duely notted, Monster_." With that Kaleb pushed Chaos back into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

Kaleb returned to the matter at hand and began to search the house for the owners or from what he saw in the hallways what was left of them. He turned to the room at the end of the upstairs hallway. He came to the last room and this room was the only one that had a door still on the hinges. Kaleb slowly reached his hand out to turn the knob of the door but just as his hand touched the knob it turned and the door flew open.

What was behind that door would signal the begining of a nightmare that Kaleb knew all too well.

AHHHAHAHAHAHA

I'M BACK

And with a cliffy too ha HOWITZER THAT


	7. Dead man Peeping

Kaleb Grim Presents

Resident Evil: Welcome Home

Sorry it's taken me so long to update but life's been throwing me for a major loop.

now on with the story

P.S I finally got a computer that I can rightfully call mine. I love Pell grants

* * *

Behind the door was a man that looked like he was mauled by a wild animal. "Sir are you all..." _MOOOOAAAAN OOOOOHHHH_ The man should've been dead but he was moveing toward Kaleb with unearthly determination. "No this is not happening it just isn't," Chaos flew out of the dark recesses of his mind "GET OVER IT BOY IT'S HAPPENING THE NIGHTMARE HAS FOUND US AGAIN NOW KILL IT!" Kaleb raised his SOCOM45 and with firing range accuracy he dropped the monster that used to be a man. _OHHHHHHH! _Kaleb turned around to see the source of the moaning. The other family members got up with the noise from the gun "damn knew I shouldn't have given back that silencer," The other dead family members of the household began getting back up to attack Kaleb. However he danced this dance before, he knew where to shoot and how many bullets it took to drop one of these monsters.

Kaleb heard a window break, "Shit there's more of them this won't be pretty," if he knew just how profetic his words would be he would've shot himself in the foot. Zombies began filling the hallway. "Damn this could get troublesome." He shot two more zombies and ran forward as the group behind him lunged forward to attack. He turned back around and shot three of the five in the back of the head as the last two got up. '_five rounds left if I had the force's standard sidearm I would be seriously screwed thank god I have standards.' _He shot the last two zombies right between the eyes.

'_Three rounds left have to change clips'. _Kaleb reached to his clip rig and pulled out a twelve round clip and hit the mag release button and ejected the used clip and put it where the fresh clip was before. He raised his handgun again only to see several more zombies in front of him and he could hear more behind him coming for him. He raised his .45 caliber SOCOM and started shooting them again though even with the powerful handgun they still kept coming. He thought about how this would've played out if he had that Glock 17 he was issued. He shook his head and got it back in the fight.

Though his .45 caliber SOCOM had more power then the puny 9mm Glock 17 he found in Raccon and the one was issued when he joined the MHPD upon thinking this his mind went to his deceseasd lover Karin. As his thoughts drifted towards her memory the memory of what happend on her final day gave birth to a terrible rage that would make even Satan himself cower in fear. As his rage consumed him, his body began to change form.

His body began to morph into somthing animalistic; Thick sable colored fur covered his body and the process of his cells and DNA changeing into another state. His face took on a canine like shape, his white hair went back to it's natural black color and grew down to his waist, the canines of his teeth grew and turned into fangs. His hands grew into powerful claws, his eyes took on a golden color and his iris's darkend and became like a wolf's eyes. What was once a man was now a feral beast.

He saw the zombies coming for him so he charged them. His claws tore through the first wave of zombies but there were more lumbering after him he turned and tore after them as he ripped the undead monsters apart more and more were coming, though he was a monster he realized that he would soon be overwhelmed by the horde of undead that was closeing in on him as ran through the hallways of the large house.

Even as he killed more and more of the Zombies the monsters they just kept on coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kayla Preston's apartment

Kayla was sleeping in her bed but she began to thrash around as her mind was plagued by an awful nightmare

Kayla's Nightmare)

She was surrounded by a dense forest and deep, cold and lonly darkness and it was only spreading. As she stumbled through the undergrowth she heard noises like no animal she had heard before, she turned around and saw many pairs glowing red eyes she felt nothing but malice and bloodlust from those eyes. She turned and ran as fast as she could away from the monsters in the darkness.

As she ran she saw that the darkness would follow her slowly gaining on her but fear told her to keep running and she did run but the darkness overtook her and she was lost in its depths. She sank to her knees as the red-eyed monsters caught up to her yet she felt another presence behind her. She looked behind her and saw two Yellow eyes and they in turn saw her. The eyes seemed familar to her as though she knew them from somewhere. The yellow eyes then disapeared in the darkness and so did the red eyes that sought to devour her. The darkness lifted and the owners of the red eyes were revealed to be monsterous obminations that were almost too grotesque to look at.

Then she saw the owner of the yellow eyes. It was..."Kaleb" He walked up to her radiating that same calmness that had seen him through the fight with the monsters. Yet they seemed sad insted of being full of rage and fury like they always were. He came over to her and took her into his arms "Kayla you need to wake up now."

(Real world)

Kayla shot up in her bed to see the shape of a man through the open window of her apartment bedroom window yet he was shuffleing like his legs were made of lead. She got up out of bed and went over to her closet and got her Berreta M92R Custom out of the closet and went to the door she loaded the gun. She opened the door "Hello sir is there something... oh god" Kayla saw the man face or what was left of it.

The mans face was half bitten away, Kayla shut the door and locked it. She ran to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone she pounded in 911, the operateor came on the line. "911 what is your emergency?" "My name is Kayla Preston I live at the Oakridge apartments, There is a man outside my door and he looks like he's been attacked please send an ambulance," "Miss What apartment number is yours?" "Apartment 2b."

_Crash_ "what the hell... oh god" "Miss what's going on" "the man just broke down my door" "Were notifiying police now miss just stay on the line." Kayla ran to the man "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM JACKASS!" The man groaned and looked at her. Kayla saw his face and half was missing. Kayla backpedaled away and raised her gun "I will shoot you back away from the door now!" _Crash Crash Bang. _The man crashed through her door getting cut up more so than he already was. He got back up and started to shuffle towards Kayla.

Kayla raised her handgun to shoot "Freeze" she said but the man kept coming and as he got closer Kayla was more hesitant to pull the trigger. Just as the monster was about to attack her she heard a voice yell out "MOOVVEE!" she looked behind her and saw the source it was Kutaisi except he had an AS12 auto shotgun. She dove out of the way and _BLAM shick BLAM_. Kutaisi blew the zombie apart. "Kayla are you all right?" Kutaisi saw the gun in her hand "That the Samauri Edge that I gave you Kayla?" She nodded her head and looked back at the body of the zombie "y-y-you killed him, y-y-you killed him Kutaisi you killed him!" Kutaisi shook his head "Kayla he was already dead I just finished the job."


End file.
